User talk:NomadMusik
Archived The first 40 topics have been archived. Nice. 21:27, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Archive Thanks for the archive, I was planning on doing that myself soon News NomadMusik,I will continue Z : NS on my own now,neither you or Raging gohan are in charge of it now.Hope you won't mind. Thank you! He NomadMusik. Thank you for helping me! = ) Bardock. 13:38, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Demotion Nvander Re: Prince Vegeta. Dragon Ball Club Re: Template:Kid Vegeta I'm not so sure what you mean by 3 hex codes... if that's the color, then something like gray 47 should be fine. Thanks for helping! -KidVegeta Thanks! I really appreciate it. -KidVegeta XT You can have XT now. I cant be bothered doing it..... 11:59, October 30, 2010 (UTC) RE:XT Okay then we shall continue with XT. PS now i'm a rollback what kind of things can i do. 22:05, October 30, 2010 (UTC) RE: Dragon Ball DT Eh... I dunno. Maybe once I finish the Story Saga, but before? Nope. 13:03, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Logo Hello NomadMusik, did you make that logo for Dragon Ball SA: Asylum of the Doomed... Make It Out In Time! ? 17:10, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Oh, well thats cool. If you don't mind me asking, how did you make those logos? 17:16, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Yeah MS Paint is really good, I tried it once. But now, I'm making my own logo for AN, without MS paint. I'll show it to you when I'm done with it. 17:37, November 2, 2010 (UTC) help with your new fan-fic Hey Nomad please can i be part of your new fan-fic. 17:11, November 2, 2010 (UTC) I'll help but that wasn't what i ment the one u just created. 17:15, November 2, 2010 (UTC) This 17:23, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Somethin' that may help Hi, NM, I'll give you a code to get Oasis skin a little better. It works. Instructions: 1. Go to this page http://dragonballfanon.wikia.com/User:NomadMusik/wikia.css 2. Click on edit 3. Paste this code in it: /* These three effectively hide the rail but keep the search box */ /* Hide the three widgets */ .WikiaActivityModule, .WikiaPagesOnWikiModule, .LatestPhotosModule, .WikiaSpotlightsModule, #WikiaSpotlightsModule {display:none !important; width:0 !important;} /* Increase the width of the actual page content so I'm looking at an article and not stupid, unused white-space */ .WikiaArticle {width:980px !important;} .WikiaPageHeader details {width:970px !important;} .WikiaArticleCategories {width:950px !important;} .WikiaBlogListingBox {display:none !important;) .HotSpotsModule {width:300px !important;} /* Hide "Image added by" on articles, because nobody cares */ .div.picture-attribution {display:none !important;} /* Same as above but for preview, as to increase my protection from Wikia's branding fail */ .skin-oasis #wikiPreview {margin-right:10px !important;} /*No Facebook*/ .fb_edge_widget_with_comment { display:none !important; } .fb_edge_widget_with_comment fb_iframe_widget {display:none !important;} body.mediawiki.skin-oasis { color: black !important; } .mw-headline {font-weight:bold ;} .class:"history" {display:none} .WikiaArticle picture-attribution {display: none;} 4.Save 5.Clear the cache and click F5 You can tell other users 'bout this. It's great and will remove sidebars on articles and related blogs on blogs. Will fix the headings too and the color of the font. 18:21, November 6, 2010 (UTC) You can see that on articles, the picture-bar and facebook bar are gone. Simmilar with blogs (On the side, there were related blogs list, but not now) Anyways, happy to help :) 18:50, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: Chaiva Fanon Times I have two questiones about it. Why is it not active so to speak anymore? Also why are certain FFs on the recomended FF list? 17:15, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Pyrophobia You have Pyrophobia, fear of fire. Wow, what's it like. You can't get close to it, right? <<-Raging Blast->> 17:56, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Wow. And I can even move my finger trough a fire of candle. I can't imagine you doing it. It is really weird. Pyrophobia is rare, right. Also, Special Beam Cannon isn't fire, more like electricity. <<-Raging Blast->> 18:53, November 26, 2010 (UTC) I don't assoicate Electricity with Fire. Electricity burns you in different way, or shocks you, which again, isn't burning. BTW, you're the first person that has pyrophobia I know. <<-Raging Blast->> 19:03, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Okay. Anyways, is there a treatment to release you from Pyrophobia? <<-Raging Blast->> 19:10, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Ok. I searched on google Pyrophobia and found this: 'Hypnotherapy ' Hypnotherapy helps to reprogram your subconscious "programs" that may be part of your fear. When these programs are "de-bugged" the symptoms of Pyrophobia often are minimized. However, some people don't like the feeling of loss of control in allowing someone else to play with their personal "software". Hypnotherapy is save and works fast.http://www.phobia-fear-release.com/hypnotherapy.html 'Neuro-Linguistic Programming (NLP) ' NLP is basically the study and practice of how we create our reality. From the NLP viewpoint, a phobia is the result of your programs or "constructs" that you have created that don't work very well. With NLP, these constructs are revealed and "re-programmed" so that the Pyrophobia is minimized and often eliminated. Usually the interventions are quite rapid and effective.http://www.phobia-fear-release.com/nlp.html 'Energy Psychology ' Energy Psychology is emerging as an excellent therapy for fears and phobias because in studies it is shown to be rapid, safe, effective and long-lasting. It is based on a theory and practice that has been around for a couple of thousand years. It has the same foundation or roots as acupuncture, except in this case there are no needles used. You could call it emotional acupuncture - without the needles. Recent scientific studies have shown it to be very effective. Energy Psychology combines the benefits of the above treatment therapies. BTW, it always fascinates me for someone to have a phobia. I don't know why. I guess that's the reason I asked you about this at first. Okay then Re: Links Is that new wiki more professional? I see that several pages (just with a cursory look) seem to be the exact same as the regular dragon ball wiki. Do you know why it was set up? -KidVegeta the wiki was moved because people don't like new wikia skin so we moved there they are both the same 23:27, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Oh, okay I'll get right to it. Thanks for heads up! -KidVegeta :( Dragon Ball KP Re: Princeofallsalads I sure hope so.}} It's not just you: all four of us who witnessed this}} Ultimate Fanfiction Picture Yep Two questions Dragon Ball: PGT Hey, would you like to draw the logo for Dragon Ball: PGT? It would be great if you did! Check it out if you want. You can take your time to decide. There is no rush. When you are ready, let me know on my talk page. Thank you for your time. Also, check out Dragon Ball: JA. I know your gonna like it. TitaniumBardock 20:37, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Logo A fan club db wiki http://www.playlist.com/playlist/additem/790765841 Check it out, it's old skool. Sure it's weird in the beginning, skip to the 30th second. TitaniumBardock 03:29, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Hello, I got something to say, Just minor. NCF Template Usage Promotion Hi, I said I was sorry!! Why can't you guys believe me? I just... I'm sorry... now can I pleeease be a Bureaucrat? If not, an admin.? That way, u can see if I behave badly and demote me!! Plz, I have more exp.! How come you didn't believe? It was phrased well enough! Oh well, gotta work better on lines. Not until I get there first! BTW, how could you fall for such a trick? I can't believe a french kid like me is soo dumb! You are french, right? Oui? Dragon Ball What if... Hey man, I wanted to ask you if you want to be part of Dragon Ball What if... (see the page so you can see what it is) so if you want to help, leave me a message on my talk page ExtremeSSJ4 06:08, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Sure, you can do "Demonic Triumph" just add it to season 2--ExtremeSSJ4 19:51, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Dragon Ball What If Team If you have any questions or anything, go to the Dragon Ball What If Team talk page, click here ExtremeSSJ4 04:29, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Blog Comments Hey If you aren't, I will feel sad. <3 I hav' a crush <3 15:29, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Haters Gonna Hate Hey there. I've reviewed your story; you can see it here. Be sure to comment if you have anything to say. Thanks! -KidVegeta WTF Re: Use Dat BanHammer: